


Rescue

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Might become a more smoothed out fic later, Short One Shot, Smooth as sandpaper, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: A crazy short writing exercise.Venom rescues Spider-Man.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a super rough ficlet that I did just to test out this app for writing stuff.
> 
> This was the app: http://cerey.github.io/fighters-block/#
> 
> And this is the result of that exercise. XD

Now that the thugs had run off, Venom could get a better look at the red-clothed vigilante. The so-called 'Spider-Man'. He approached the small figure, noticing that although he was obviously unconscious, his chest was moving faintly.

_**Eddie. Is he alive?** _

"Yeah, he is." The host retracted his mask, getting a better look at the person in question. He knelt down and pressed two fingers against the vigilante's neck. "But he is definitely gonna need help."

_**Can't we just eat him?** _

"No Venom. He's what we'd call a good guy. Remember our talk?" Eddie gently moved Spider-Man onto his back and he noticed the tears in the costume... and in the mask.

Curiosity was also a vice for Venom and Eddie alike, and it was arguably even that attitude that ended up with their partnership in the first place. But, it was still a very powerful feeling.

As such, Eddie couldn't say he was surprised when an inky tendril emerged and Venom carefully pulled off the vigilante's mask.  
Eddie's blood froze and, if he had any, Venom's would have as well.

_**He's a child!** _

"Jesus Christ..." Eddie murmured, looking down at the youthful face of Spider-Man. He had to have been 16 at the youngest and just barely in his twenties at the very oldest.

And he was in terrible shape.

Eddie didn't hesitate for a second as he scooped up Spider-Man in his arms, his mask shifting back into place. "He needs a hospital. Right now."

_**Dan is a doctor. Should we see him?** _

"Doesn't matter right now!" Eddie hissed, cringing slightly at his tone when he felt Venom recoil slightly. "Any doctor at this rate. So, we need to get him to a hospital now."

_**Understood.** _

With no more words, Eddie carefully pulled Spider-Man's mask back down onto his face and launched himself upwards, scaling the side of the dingy building with the youth cradled in his arms.

~~~

 

Peter wasn't sure what happened exactly, but he knew it has to have been bad if he was in the hospital.

His suit and mask had been taken off and were folded up and placed in the corner of the room. He looked around and tried to see if there was anyone else with him, only to see no one else.

It was when a surge of pain erupted from his side that the memory of what happened came back. And he instantly wanted to slam his head against a wall.

What was he thinking? Going up alone against a crew of fully armed goons like that? He did managed to take out some of them, but it turns out radioactive spider powers didn't include being bulletproof.

But he could vaguely remember something else happening... but it wasn't clear in any way what it may have been. All he could recall was a foreboding black figure and a guttural voice growling at the thugs.

And now he was here.

Which also meant that Tony would know about this.

Ah shoot.


End file.
